Reunion
by Deathfairy78
Summary: After years apart will Kid and Kate be able to be together as they once dreamed. I suck at summaries R&R please Kid X OC T to be safe may be changed though
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic ever please enjoy XD

Me: I do not own soul eater or any of it's characters, I only own my own imagination and thought process.

Kidd: Come on get on with the story!

Me: Why what do you think is gonna happen that you're so anxious?

Kidd: A lot ~creepy smile~

Me: ...:O

Kate POV:

I opened my eyes to see the wooden bottom of the bed above me, as i slowly left my warm blankets to check the time."Shit, only 8:00 in the morning." I slowly walked to the edge of the bed to see Ava sleeping peacefully. "I guess i'll get dressed and make breakfast." I sigh as i pull the covers over my sleeping friend.

Its been two years since my graduation ceremony from the DWMA ,being an honor student and the youngest to graduate ever had it's formalities and responsibilities as well. I wanted to go back but I knew that no now the topaz eyed boy would have forgotten about me and my 'legacy' as the highest ranking honor student forgotten. Caught up in my thoughts I slowly pulled my shirt to the point just above my bellybutton. Looking at myself in the full length mirror I looked so different now my hair was now down to my knees when it was straight( which i liked to keep it). My body filled out more to show more of my features, and i looked a lot older than 15. No way would Kidd ever recognize me. I giggled as I walked down the stairs.

Liz POV:

"PATTY DON'T DRAW GIRAFFES ON THE FLOOR!" I screamed looking down at my sister. Patty only looked at me with a wild grin responding cheerfully. "Quiet sis do you really want to wake Kidd up? I mean we only just got back from our mission last night and you know how Kidd gets when he's tired."

I stood in awe at my little sister she just said not focused about giraffes . I smiled softly "Yeah okay, so do you want me to make breakfast?" She just smiled wildly,screaming "YAY! Can you make giraffe pancakes?" I sighed, "well that didn't last long... "as i walked to the kitchen.

Kidd POV:

I stormed down stairs angrily to see a giraffe on my perfectly symmetrical floor and Patty devouring giraffes shaped pancakes. "OH HI KIDD!" She yelled as she saw me. Liz giving me a slight nod as she turned off the stove. "PATTY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY IS THERE A GIRAFFES PLASTERED ON MY PERFECT FLOORS?" Aggravated as I walk over leaning down at on dinning room table with one hand. "Oh...well you see, I just thought that the floor needed to be a little more colorful." She gave me a sigh as well as one of her huge grins. I sigh and walk towards the stairs "Liz, Patty i'm going out today so you can do whatever you want. Okay?" I felt a large hand slap my back and Patty yelling some nonsense of me going to get her a giraffe. Liz taking my arm and walking upstairs with me.

"Kidd what's the matter you haven't been yourself lately?Me and Patty are both here if you need to talk you know. So if there is anything, anything at all please come talk to us" She was tilting her head to the side look cute( it didn't work -_-). "I looked away trying to maintain my composure as I felt her stare burn through me."I'm fine go have fun on you're day off. As I turned away from her. She turned to walk back down the staircase stopping. "What if when you go to see her she doesn't remember you?" Hurt Liz walked down the stairs leaving me alone in silence. "How did she know i was thinking of a girl?" I asked myself under a shaken breath.

General POV:

Both Kate and Kidd unsuspecting of their chance encounter go about their mornings like normal. XD

**Okay so i don't own soul eater or it's characters but I would really like**** some tips on how to make the story better. Also any ideas for future plot line? XD kay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back!**

**I'm so so so so so sooooo sorry I have't updated in a while. I have finals right now and I have been hitting the books so i don't fail :(. Again so sorry for the delay**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Kate POV:

As the eggs were frying i heard unsteady footsteps coming from my friends room as she followed the smell of food in the kitchen. Slowly peering over the corner to see what I was making .Her face bright "YUMMY FOOD!" She was all too eager to eat as always. "Ava yours is on the counter take it and sit down." I said not to happy about her excitement this early in the morning (she almost reminded me of Patty and her obsession). I softly giggled to myself wondering how Liz and Patty were. Thinking of all the fun times we had together with Kidd. I blushed as all of my thoughts shifted to the young shinigami. Slightly burning the next batch of eggs.

Ava just stared at me blankly wondering why i was blushing so feverishly. Ava and everyone else I know( or at least to my knowledge) don't know of my time as a student at the DWMA. I told them I was leaving to go study abroad ( not really it was in Nevada) at the academy for the highly intelligent. As Ava's mothers walked through the door holding Sophia. I smiled and simply put plates of food down for everyone( since i was staying with them for a few weeks i took over all the cooking, and cleaning). Rose walked over to take the food to the table. "So Ava I'm dropping you and Kate off at the ranch at twelve, so that Kate can see you ride today. I'll pick you up around two and then we'll go to the market." Both of us looked at her just nodding as we all ate in silence after that. I pulled my ipod out so i could listen to some music to drown out the everlasting silence.

When we got into the car i felt a strange knot form in my stomach as if it were telling me not to go today but i had too. When we got to the ranch we sprinted off towards the horses to go and collect Chariot and Ben the stallions that we were to ride today as we broke off in separate directions to get ready for practice.

General POV:

Kate left to go clean her horse and saddle him up for the ride. She heard the door to the stall she was in creak open then closed once again. Thinking nothing of it she continued to groom the young stallion's beautiful black mane. She then felt a large soul in the stall with her, that felt familiar as she just ignored it. Quickly realizing it was Kiss she panicked. She then quickly peeked over the side of the horse to see a tall boy with black hair and three black stripes on the left of his eyes met for a brief moment then she screamed out of the shock, the boy jumping back in confusion.

Kidd POV:

I walked into my horses stall ready to ride him for the day. As i got into the stall he was already perfectly groomed with surprisingly symmetrical brush lines going through his fur. Quickly putting my hand on his nose petting it with nice even strokes. When he heard a noise from behind the horse to see two silver eyes staring at me in confusion."AH OH MY GOD!" The frightened girl could scream surprisingly well, and looked surprisingly familiar, I can't quite place it. I was about to ask if we knew each other from some place but she ran out of the stall. I went after her to console her like the gentleman I am. I didn't mean to scare her I also didn't want her to run out crying like that. Am I asymetrical?

Kate POV:

Why was he here of all places, and why did I run out like that when I saw him again? I wanted it to be happy, I wanted to run into his arms for him to say he missed me! Not for him to looked confused as to who i was! I ran out of the barn down to the lower field about a half mile away from Kidd. I suddenly felt someone grab my wrist and spin me around. "Look I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you like..." As he stared right into my face for a long time. He then dropped my wrist and I felt his soul twist in so many aggressive and conflicted ways. Like he was trying to remember who I was to him.

I doubted he could my appearance had changed so much in the last two years. As he slowly backed away in defeat I giggled as he looked at me confusion in his eyes." Well Kidd you never cease to amaze me, you find me then you don't recognize me after a few years." I walked away as a single tear ran down my cheek. Suddenly I was pulled into a strong embrace" How do you know who I am, and why are you crying , whatever I did on the past...I'm so sorry." Then the next thing i knew he was crying into my shoulder. Clining to me like i was the only person alive in the planet. I Tried to pull away but his grasp was too tight and i was pulled further into his chest.I was sad, scared, and lost for the most part. I don't know what I was going to do.

**Kid POV:**

Why am I crying she looks like she's terrified... i need to stop but i can't. The tears won't stop. She feels so familiar, but why?

*Flashback*

"KIDD S-STOP! What are you doing? " I looked down at the girl as she stared up at me with crystal tears streaking down her face from her light silver eyes. I got off her and helped her sit up. "I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me. That was extremely rude of me to force myself on you like that." She slowly got up and walked in front of me kneeling so our eyes locked for what seemed like eternity, until our lips met in a soft embrace. Her eyes closed so I could only see her soft complexion.

*End Flashback* (These are fun)

The rest was fuzzy but why did I think of that day her? I can't even remember what her voice sounded like but this girl... she seems so, familiar. I need to see her soft soft smile, and her gorgeous eyes that are like the universe pulling me in." Kate where are you" I softly choked out as i cried on this girls shoulder, then i felt her tense every muscle in her small body. As she pulled away from me tears streaming from her silver eyes...?

**Kate POV:**

He said my name, he remembers. He didn't just forget me? No he must be thinking of someone else. Thoughts were swimming through my head, when i was pulled into a bone crushing embrace. As Kidd held me he didn't stop apologizing to me about how he should have come find me, and how he was so lonely without me. I pulled away staring into his gold eyes "Kidd, stop wasn't you'r fault." I smirked as he let me out of his hug, holding my hand pulling me along with him. "You look different I didn't recognize you, but you never forgot me? " I laughed as i was pulled behind him "Kidd, i've missed you, and I never forgot you or my time at the academy. I remember that you just got Liz, and Patty as your weapons, and how we bumped into each other at the library." I was starting to cry, but i've missed him so much. Then i fell into his arms, forgetting all my problems. "Come back with me Kate I need you." Was the only thing he said before he cupped my chin in his hand and lightly kissed me.

**Thanks to all the people who put me on alert, and the people who reveiwed and sent me thanks to all you. (Frankly i thought this story was no good and going to bomb but was still going to write)**

**Also my friends who my next story is going to star wanted me to make it a lemon in later chapters but i don't think it's that kind of story. I'll try to make a poll so please vote**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long but here it is. R&R please too!  
Chapter 3 (yay chapter 3!)**

**Ava POV: (yay she has a thing to say from her viewpoint)**

I came out of the stalls with Chariot my 'star' horse looking out over the training grounds. Then something caught my eyes, instinctively I brought out my phone and recorded the whole thing but my mind was racing. Kate was in the middle of the main road of the ranch _KISSING_ a boy with weird stripped hair. "What the hell is that boy doing to _MY_ best friend?" She's like my sister I can't let a boy take advantage of her! I got on Chariot and galloped towards the _weird _boythat probably pushed himself onto her. I mean she's pretty and all the boys at school want her but she's never had a boyfriend before( or i think so at least), and there is no way im letting her get taken advantage of! I made a vow that i would protect her when she needs me, and she needs me to get _HIM _away from her_._ Then she opened her eyes and pushed him out of the way! 'Why would she do that?' I thought as i rode right past his shocked figure.

**Kate POV:**

"Kidd, look out!" As I pushed Kidd to the side out of the way of Ava's horse. "AVA, WHAT THE HELL? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" I looked at her as she glared at Kidd. "Kate!" Ava jumped down off Chariot ( A beautiful black stallion with a star on his forehead 'now who does that remind you of?') hugging me as she kept glaring over in Kidd's direction. "Are you okay, did that weird boy do anything to you?" She looked angry as she looked me over, checking to see if there was something wrong with me. But I also looked myself over... and I had _NO_ scratches on my skin, my silver eyes aren't red( from what I saw in the mirror I pulled out), my black hair which was pretty long was a little tangled but not too much, and my clothes aren't wrinkled too much. "Ava, i'm fine. Kidd was just here to see me and well a lot of stuff happened but i'm fine." I tried to comfort her as I grabbed her hands in mine and gave her one of my famous 'It's alright, everything will be okay' smiles, and she seemed to calm down a bit. "Okay but you need to tell me what's going on." She looked a bit hurt as she stared at me, just the one thing I needed was tell her of how I met Kidd and the DWMA. It was finally time to let someone know. I guess.

***Time jump*- 3 hours later at Rose's house- Ava's Room**

**Kate POV:**

When we got into Ava's room she sat on her bean bag with an impatient face waiting for me to explain. "Okay, well I guess I should start with the beginning." I sighed this is going to take a while. "Well it all began five years ago after I found out I was adopted and that i had a strange power to change into a weapon form... I thought that I was unwelcome in my house and moved to Nevada on my own to try and control this power. When I got there I was enrolled in a school called the Death Weapon Meister Academy. It's a strange school with lord Death (of all beings?) as the headmaster, and many students and teachers that had the same power as i did. Other than that it was a normal school that had daily fighting simulations and training exercises. It was there that I met some students that helped me realize what exactly I was meant to be used for. Ever weapon dreams of becoming a death scythe, one of lord deaths personal weapons."

"More powerful than any other weapon of its kind unless you have multiples of the same kind of death scythe but even then each one has special abilities according to that person." So far Ava just nodded trying to digest this all. She looked at me a confused. "But where does that leave you and him?" She asked pointing at Kidd as he quietly sat in the back of the room eyes closed so he wouldn't get irritated by the asymmetricalness of the room ( When did he get into the house and into the room?). "Well he was my boyfriend for almost the entire time i was at the academy, and my first love, kiss and well you get the picture."

**Kidd POV:**

I sat there as she explained about how she met me but then she said something unexpected. I was her first love? She was mine but I never knew that I was and will probably be the only man she will ever love (not to get ahead of myself that is). But that I was her first real love, and possibly lover. Then her friend stood up and towered over me. The only reason I knew that was because her soul full of rage and discontent. I was in trouble now.

**I am having serious writers block so send me any and all ideas you have for this staory and were you want it to go all i need is like one more chapters worth of stuff then the main plot shall-ith begin ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 XD I hope you all like it. I dont own soul eater but i want too. But on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

Ava grabbed Kidd by the collar as she glared right into his eyes. "If you ever hurt her in any way I will come after you. Got that Kidd?" All Kidd could do was nod, he was speechless. He looked at Kate smiling as he grabbed her hand. "Kate I think it's time to go now." He said in a hushed tone/ She nodded as they walked out of the house Kate stuff packed and sent to the gallows ahead of time. Then Kidd picked her up bridal style and rode to the DWMA on beelzebub.

**Kate POV:**

I sat in Kidd's arms comfortably as we made our way to the DWMA. He stirred and put me on the board facing him. As I looked up I saw he was staring at down at me( since he was still taller than me) a small blush apparent on his features. "Kidd, do you think i'll be welcomed back at the academy?" He looked at me with a confused look. "Why would you say that? Of course you would, and father would be ecstatic to have another death scythe around." Then I was pulled into his chest as we flew comfortably through the air.

Hours later we arrived at the Gallows. At the doors we were greeted by the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty. Liz was the first to step out as she saw her meister in front of the building she was rambling on about something. "Kidd! Why are there bags at th... KATE?" Patty ran out of the house a paper giraffe in hand. "Liz did you say KATE? Where is she?" As I stepped off Beelzebub I was ambushed by the sisters. "KATE!" They screamed in unison as we all fell to the ground laughing. "Hey girls. Good to see you again." I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

**Kidd POV:**

I picked Kate up off the ground blushing as I dusted her off. Liz looking hurt as she knew my feelings for Kate, but was happy for me all the same. "Kate, you should catch up with the girls. I'll go tell father you're here." She nodded and I quickly walked into the house to the closest mirror. My heart was pounding from the ride here, I love her and while she's here I'll show her that I do. I dialed my father's number on the mirror repeating the chant "42-42-568, 42-42-568" The mirror rippled as my father became visible. "Hey my adorable son! How's it goin?" My eye twitched. "Father I brought Kate back to the Gallows with me I thought you could use the extra help with all that's going on."

I felt my fathers happy laid back aura darken at the mention of his death scythe. "Kidd you know bringing her here was a big risk. She didn't want to be apart of all of this, she told me that. But if she's here, and you are right we do need all the help we can get then I don't see why she can't help. Kidd? does she know what's going on?" Suddenly I felt another soul enter the room as I turned around I saw Kate standing in the doorway. " Lord Death." Was all she said as she made her way over to the mirror. Standing next to me as she put her hands behind her back looking more serious than I had ever seen her before. "I have felt madness waves emanate since a few months ago. That was also when I felt the Kishin awaken. Lord Death, why didn't you call me in months ago? You even went as far as to send an advisor for me to stay away from the academy. What was the purpose? I'm more powerful than most death scythe why would you keep me from a fight that would endanger the earth?" I looked at my father in disbelief, then it all made sense, it was because of me. He knew if she were fighting then I would be focused on her and not on the battle at hand. It all made sense now.

**Lord Death POV:**

I stared through my mirror. It was true Kate was more powerful than most deathscythe, only the second weapon to transform herself without a meister. "The reason was my son." Was all I could say as I averted my eyes from her. "She shifted uncomfortably as she looked at me. " Lord Death, Kidd knows I can take care of myself, even you know that. Well i'm back in death city whether you like it or not. I would also like to be enrolled in the academy... again. I heard Stein was a teacher now so please put me in his class. I... that will be all thank you for your time" Was the last she said and the last I heard before cutting the conversation to go get her enrolled again. The question of how my son is reacting to her as they drift closer to one another again.

**Kate POV:**

Lord Death why wasn't I allowed to come and fight the Kishin with you? I am a Deathscythe am I not? Is it not my duty to be your weapon when the world needs you, needs the academy. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me into a toned chest. " It's okay, don't take what he said to heart. I'm sure there is a logical answer to all of this just be patient, okay?" I nodded as I turned to face him. He was handsome, kind, gentlemanly, every aspect of the perfect guy. I love him and he loves me but his father wants to keep us apart. I won't let that happen. I leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Kidd's lips as I got out of his grip and went to my room. "Good night Kidd see you tomorrow. I said as I opened the door and shut it, after I was safely in my room and ran to the door that connected Liz and Patty's room to mine.

As I slammed the door open Liz jumped from her bed (mind you it's like 3 am) as Patty slept soundly. " Uhmm... Kate it's THREE o'clock can we talk later?" Then Liz saw my face I was in tears ( burst into tears when she went into the twins room) and ran over to me. "Oh sweety what's wrong?" I fell into her arms as I bawled my eyes out, I knew what it was all about. Me not being called for duty when the world was( still is ) ending, Lord Death sending Justin Law to deliver the news not to come, everything. Lord Death thought I wasn't fit to be a deathscythe, and a distraction to his son. "Liz, I am a failure as a deathscythe and as a friend. Out of all three of you I've hurt you the most. Haven't I?" I watched as her eyes went wide with hurt and sadness, I stole Kidd from her and I knew it I just didn't care at the time, but now ,my emotions were catching up with me. And I couldn't take it.

**R&R please and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Liz POV:**

I sat there stunned as Kate just cried saying she was sorry and how she was an awful person. "No honey it's fine, me and Kidd may have been something in the past but that's all over now. He loves you, and yes I was hurt when I found out, but you guys were meant to be together." I was sitting there trying to reassure her that everything was fine when Patty came over and just hugged her. Said nothing and just hugged her till she was done crying. When she was done she got up and turned around not saying anything. I was getting tired of the silence when a thought came to me. "Hey Kate, why don't we have a girls night and just play games and talk? We can get all of me and Patty's friends over here and just hang out, would you like that?" She turned towards me and smiled nodding." Then I felt Patty poke me. "Hey sis, won't Maka, and Tsubaki be asleep by now?" 'Oh yeah it is really late. "Well Kate needs this so no matter what even if I need to drag them here they will be here." I said looking from Patty to Kate.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Tsubaki first. "Hello?" I heard from the other end. "Hey, Tsubaki mind coming over here for a really last minute sleepover party?" There was silence. "Is something wrong Liz?" She asked me sounding worried. 'How can I explain it without giving everything away?' I thought "Well Tsubaki one of my old friends is over, and she's kinda having a panic attack. To cheer her up we decided it would be best to have a girls night." "Oh well if thats the case I would be delighted to come over, I can't wait to meet her. I'll be there in 20 minutes with my stuff see you soon." "Yeah bye Tsubaki see you soon." After my talk with Tsubaki I dialed Maka's number, looking over at Kate I saw she was in Patty's arm's trying to calm down some more. Then I heard the the other line answer. "Liz, what are you doing calling me at three in the morning?" I sighed. "Maka, do you think you can come over here with your overnight things? My friend is over and we decided she needed a girls night to calm her nerves." Maka was silent for a while. "Is she okay? I'll be over soon then." I sighed in relief. "Kay thanks Maka see you soon." I closed my phone and turned to Patty and Kate. "Kay Maka, and Tsubaki are coming any minute so go get the stuff you need and head to the living room. Kay?" They both nodded their heads and I went to Kidd's room.

I knocked on the door and heard a noises before the door opened. Kidd had his shirt off and was in his pajama pants, rubbing one of his eyes he looked at me. "Liz what is it it's three in the morning?" I looked at the floor as a small blush crossed my face, I liked Soul but seeing Kidd with his shirt off was still a sight I couldn't see without blushing. "Well?" He sounded impatient now. "Well, Kate came into my room crying earlier so me and Patty decided to call the girls over. I just came to tell you not to come into the living room because we'll be in there." Kidd now looked concerned and was trying hard not to run off before I was done with what I was saying. "If you're worried about Kate she should be fine but if you want she's probably in her room getting her night things go check on her." I sighed as I was left in a dust trail. He really does worry about her.

**Maka POV:**

As I was packing my things for the night I heard my door open. I turned around and saw Soul and Crona staring at me. "Oi, Maka what's with the ruckus it three o'clock in the morning, hey what are you doing?" Soul was looking at me night bag. " M-maka where are you going?" Crona came into the room and came next to me as I was packing things for school tomorrow as well. "Oh, well Liz called me a little while ago so I'm going over to Kidd's place for a sleepover." "WHAT?" Soul ran into the room and grabbed my shoulders shaking me. "You aren't going over there without me got that!" "Soul I can handle myself I don't need you to babysit me." "Maka, I agree with Soul we should come "with you." I pushed them out of my room and closed the door as I finished packing my bag I opened the window and jumped out. "If they won't leave me alone then I will resort to drastic measures." I smirked as I started to walk towards Kidd house, when I heard a motorcycle engine roar behind me. 'Oh great.'

**Kate POV:**

I was now in my room gathering my pillow and blankets to head down stairs when I felt two strong arms pull me back into a toned chest and Kidd's chin rested on my head. "Kate, are you okay?" He asked as he loosened his grip so I could turn to face him. "I'm alright now Kidd, I was just a bit shaken after my talk with Lord Death is all." I said looking down at the ground in between our feet. I felt his hand snake under my chin and lift my face to look at him. "Kate what did my father say to you that made you break down? Please tell me." He had that look in his eyes that pulled me towards him, a look that felt like he was peering into my soul. "It wasn't what he said it's what he implied, but it doesn't matter right now I need to get downstairs so I'll see you later okay?"

While looking into Kidd's golden eyes I didn't notice that we were now only centimeters away from each other as I lightly pressed my lips to his. He moved his head deepening the kiss. I was then pushed against my bed frame my arms now wrapped around his neck as his hands made their way to my waist, his tongue traced along my lower lip wanting entrance and I gladly let him in. Our tongues intertwined with one another and we were lost in each other as his hands explored my body. Going from my waist to my thighs as I was pushed further against my bed. There was a knock on the door and before it opened me and Kidd broke our kiss, standing next to him a blush evident on my face as Liz and Patty brought in two girls and three guys. Liz had an eyebrow raised as she saw my face flushed with a blush across my cheeks.

"Okay Kate, get your stuff and head downstairs I don't want you love birds getting too carried away." Liz said trying not to laugh, while everyone one I didn't know was just staring at me and Kidd in confusion. Two of the boys were looking me up and down when I realized I was wearing a black tank top and super short black pajama shorts that had a death symbol on it not to mention the tank top was really tight and I wasn't wearing a bra. When Kidd realized that the other boys were checking me out he jumped in front of me. "Kate, please go put on appropriate clothes since we have some _unexpected _visitors." He drawled glaring at the blue and white haired boys. Just then the girl with ash blonde hair Maka chopped the two boys? "Soul, Black*Star doesn't make her feel uncomfortable!" She screamed as the two boys rolled on the floor in pain.

**Soul POV:**

'Wow that girl is hot and her body is just...wow.' Then Kidd jumped in front of her glaring me down. What's his deal?

**Kate POV: **

I went into the bathroom changing into my black fluffy pajamas a long sleeve that went over my hands a good seven inches and long black fluffy pants with a gloomy bear logo on them. When I walked out Liz and Patty grabbed both my arms and brought me over to their friends. "Well Kate these are your new friends!" Liz said as she beamed at me. I looked at them as Kidd stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders rubbing them reassuringly. He leaned in and whispered "Just be yourself and they'll love you I know I do." I giggled as I looked back to the crowd of people in my room. "Uhm, Hi my name is it's nice to...nice to meet you all." I said the last part barely audible. Liz sweat dropped as she stared from me to the the rest of the group.

"Well Kidd why don't you go and get your stuff for the living room sleepover too." Liz said as we all looked at her very confused. "What Black*Star, Soul, and Crona all brought over night things too." She said a bit irritated. "Sorry Liz," Maka said "the guys just wouldn't leave me alone." She said glaring at the albino and pink haired boy. I looked at the clock 4:05 am. "Uhm, Liz shouldn't we go to sleep?" I asked as she tried not to laugh with everyone else but Kidd who was still half asleep. "No the guys are here and we have to party. Kidd can you call your dad and ask him to excuse us from school tomorrow?" Kidd looked shocked at the request but got the what she meant as she subtly( not really) pointed to me. When he left the room the albino boy and the turquoise haired boy came over to me and circled me like sharks. "So" the albino boy started "what brings you to death city let alone Kidd's house?" He stopped right in front of me looking me dead in the eyes making me a bit uncomfortable. "Well, uhm we were good friends years back, actually was the one who brought me to the academy the first time we met."

I gave the albino a small smile as tried to walk past him to get behind Liz. "Wait, what do you mean the first time?" They were now all staring at me (well except Liz and Patty). "My name is Kate Watanashi death sythe." I said looking down at the ground the ninth but forgotten death scythe, I thought sadly as I felt all eyes on me. "What are you talking about there are only eight death scythes?" I heard the ash blonde haired girl say. I looked at the floor ashamed. 'Lord death is just ashamed to call me a death scythe after being 'involved' with his son.

**Kidd POV:**

When I was outside the room I heard Maka say something about only eight death scythes. 'Oh Lord Death' As I entered the room I saw Kate looking at the floor on the brink of tears as she was the 'forgotten' or as the other death scythe call her. The second to make herself into a death scythe on her own after Justin Law did the same year I believe. "And what is going on here?" I asked watching Kate look up from the ground as she heard my voice. She came up to me looking dead in the eyes with that sad look that made me want to take her in my arms and make all her problems disappear. "You see everyone there are in fact nine death scythe Kate being one of them, my father on the other hand does not honor her as a death scythe even though she is the second weapon to become a death scythe on her own." I tried not to twitch as I saw almost everyone stare at her in disbelief, as she tried to hide behind me. "Why doesn't Lord Death consider her a death scythe that doesn't make sense?"

I looked at her with a sad expression on my face. "The reason is because of me, when she was enrolled in the academy we got closer and well things changed. Before long my father thought she was a bad influence on me and told me to stop seeing her, but no matter what my father said I wouldn't listen. Soon after we got together she made herself into a death scythe and my father sent her away refusing to accept her as one of his personal weapons. He said she was a distraction to me after a series of events that didn't involve him. Since then amongst the death scythes she was known as the forgotten one." Everyone looked at her in disbelief after what I said my thoughts mostly on me implying that we had sex and my father didn't approve of my choice in a partner. "Then why is she here she already graduated didn't she? Why did she come back?" Kate then moved out from behind me. "I came back to try and give Lord Death my assistance, and to try and get some answers. All he said was it was because of Kidd and refused to say anything else. I think you all know what he implied." She looked down again.

"That doesn't matter now right? I mean you are in the presence of my awesome ness!" Black*Star was trying to lighten the mood which did make her laugh. "Wait did any of you introduce yourselves?" I asked as none of them really said anything this entire time. They all looked at me a bit of shock as they realized that they were talking to someone that didn't know who they were. "Well, I guess I'll have to introduce everyone for you Kate. The loud boy is Black*Star, the white haired boy is Soul, the girl that hit both of them over the heads earlier is Maka, the quiet girl is Tsubaki, and the boy hiding in the corner over there is Crona." Everyone said their hellos and we all walked down stairs, setting up the sleeping areas and bringing out the food and games. This was going to be interesting.

**Mwahahahah****ah I fina****lly did it the fifth chapter! So me thinks the sequel to this should be a cross over huh what do you all think? With the Ouran boys mayhaps? Well please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like three days? The F key on my laptop popped off… does anyone know how to fix that is so please pm me cuz I want it fixed T.T Anyway on with the story! Also the kids in this story are all 16 except for Liz who I am guessing is like 17? I'm not sure though. I am so sorry there was a mix up in my stories lol here is the real chapter 6 please enjoy**

**Kate POV: **

We all sat in the living room of death manor at 4:45 in the morning in an awkward silence, since no one had been at a sleep over with both guys and girls in the same room before no one knew what to do. "LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Patty yelled after five minutes of silence. Oh great thanks for making this my hell. I thought as Liz got a creepy gleam in her eyes. "YES PATTY YOU'RE A GENIUS!" There were a few yeah's and head nodding throughout the room, no one noticed when I shook my head NO! "Alright Maka truth or dare?" Liz asked looking at the blonde sitting across from her (seating order Kate, Kid, Patty, Crona, Liz, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Maka in a circle going back to Kate again XD) "Uhm truth?" She said not really sure what to do. "Alright have you ever had sex and is so then with who?" Liz asked, poor girl Liz doesn't let up. "Yes, and with…Soul." The last part no one could hear but we all got the picture when Soul looked away blushing. "NO WAY! MAKA WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL YOUR BIG SISTER?" Liz yelled as she grabbed Maka shaking her. "Anyway" Maka said getting Liz off her "Black*star truth or dare?" We all stared at the blue haired boy. "DARE A GOD NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE!" He said bursting my eardrums. "Alright," Maka had a sly grin on her face "go out with Tsubaki tomorrow night and make it romantic!" Black*Star and Tsubaki both flushed looking at each other and blushing. "Soul truth or dare?" Black*Star asked looking at the albino with an evil grin. "Dare cuz cool guys don't do truths." He said looking smug and trying to look cool. "Alright make out with Maka while I film for ten seconds." He said whipping out his phone as Soul made his way to Maka. "Well don't keep your god waiting!" He said as they commenced with well…

Once they finished Soul looked at me "Kate truth or dare?" everyone had eyes on me Liz mouthing 'dare, DARE!' "Dare?" "Bad idea girly, I dare you to pick anyone at random and kiss them despite the gender." I shrugged closing my eyes I pointed to a random person opening my eyes to see Tsubaki red in the face. "Okay." I shrugged and went over to Tsubaki taking her face in my hands and kissing her. Next thing I knew Soul and Black*star have passed out from nosebleeds, and everyone else just went on like nothing happened (except Tsubak I who is blushing furiously). Time went on and we all fell asleep together.

**Time skip to around like 5:50 pm**

I was the first to wake up as I looked around Soul was half naked and Maka had her head on him while they slept Liz and Patty both had their hair dyed black which looked good on them. Tsubaki and Black*Star are nowhere to be seen, Crona was curled up into a ball on the couch when I realized that I was still wearing Kids shirt (that was big enough to cover everything like a dress would). Looking down I saw his pale toned abs as his chest moved up and down slowly, where are my clothes I wondered as I walked into the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. I took out a pan and some flour other things to make dough and a sort of meat mixture I made the night before for dumplings after I made the dough and shaped them I put them all in several pans on the stove, going to the sink and washing up. Two arms wrap around my waist as Kid nuzzled into my neck. "Hey gorgeous what are you up too?" He asked muffled by my hair. The smell of pot stickers wafted through the air as everyone got up and Black*Star and Tsubaki emerged from an unknown area. T.T? (Where The Fuck Did They Go?). "No way Kate your making my fav~!" Liz yelled when she realized what was on the 8 burners in 8 pans that I would wash later for fear of Kid throwing a fit about cleanliness. "Yay yay Kate's making dumplings~!" Patty shouted as she started coloring a giraffe in her notebook as more people filed into the kitchen.

**Kid POV:**

When I woke up I was quite cold and realizing I had no shirt on and my girlfriend was no were to be found. I got up to see everyone (except Black*Star and Tsubaki, and well Kate) in the living room sleeping soundly. Walking into the kitchen I saw Kate washing her hands and had 8 pans on the 8 burner stove with what looked like dumplings and other various foods. I wrapped my arms around her for warmth as she worked, while everyone else woke up at the smell of food. Liz and Patty said something I wasn't listening to because I was intoxicated by the scent of orchids coming from Kate, when Liz snapped me back to reality when she tapped my shoulder. "Kid where you even listening to me? I asked if we could have a mini pool party after dinner." "What? Oh yeah I don't see a problem with it." Was all I said as I let go of Kate to usher everyone to the table as Liz and Patty brought out plates and utensils. "Hey Kid can you help me carry these over?" Kate asked as she motioned towards a few plates on food on the counter as she walked by to place plates of dumplings on the table. Along with that she made a potato stir fry, rice, and crab rangoons (now I want Chinese food :'( ) As we all sat down we heard a phone go off and Kate rushed to get it grabbing her cell phone. We could only hear here her part of the conversation. "Hello? Oh! Hey Zero… What? Is she okay…uhuh…was it that guy…Kairi? No I know him…he found her huh? Was it on an assignment? Right tell her I send my wishes that she gets better. Alright…uhuh yeah I'll check into it, bye." She came back and sat down at the table. "Well why are you all just staring at me let's eat she said as she grabbed her fork, ignoring what just happened. Once we finished Liz and Patty pulled her aside while everyone got ready to head to the pool.

**Liz POV: **

"Hey Kate what was that about earlier? Is your friend alright?" I asked as she acted like nothing was wrong. "Yeah Liz everything is fine my friend just passed out is all her boyfriend just called to let me know what was going on. So let's go swim now." She said obviously trying to get away as soon as possible. I shrugged and Patty and I walked to Tsubaki and Maka in the living room while we waited for Kate to get ready and the guys set up the things for the pool. "Hey Liz help me tie the strings in the back would you?" Kate came in holding up her bikini top by the straps. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I said as I walked over to her she was wearing a cute all black bikini that had tassels hanging off the sides, I was wearing a teal bikini that had a ring in the front of the top piece and rings on either side of the bottom piece, Patty was wearing a bright yellow bikini that almost countered the sun, while Maka had on a white one piece, and Tsubaki a black one. We walked out to the pool and as expected Soul and Black*Star got major nosebleeds while Kid had his eyes focused on Kate blushing so hard a tomato would be jealous. "You all look very nice." He said but we all knew he was talking to Kate.

"Hey you girls just gonna stand there?" Soul asked already swimming in the pool with Black*Star splashing like a child behind him. "Yeah hold on! Kate, Patty come here real quick!" I shouted, this plan was going to be perfect. Me and Patty had planned a surprise for Kate later tonight. "Hey Liz what's up?" Kate asked me as she walked over, Patty sneaking behind her. "Oh, it's nothing just…Patty now!" Patty and I grabbed here limbs and threw her into the pool. "You guys are terrible!" She said as she resurfaced, grabbing both of our ankles and dragging us in. "You're the one who sucks Kate!" I said as I came back up for air.

**Kate POV:**

We were all laughing and talking when I heard my mirror go off. "I'll be back…" I said getting out of the pool and going into the house. Grabbing my mirror I saw it was Lord Death. "Hello Lord Death are you there?" I asked as he came into view. "Yes, hi how's it goin?" He asked his usual happy voice. "I'm fine Lord Death; do you have a mission for me?" I asked hoping but at the same time not wanting to leave. "Yes it's about a mister that was recently put in the hospital, and to my knowledge you know her personally. I want you to track down the kishin or possibly person that did this to her." He said as his happy aura turned into a dark one. "Yes Lord Death I will begin my search right away, do we know where she was attacked before she went to the hospital?" "Yes I will have someone come and get you for the mission, you and Justin will be taking care of this, I think anyone or thing that can take out a four star meister is quite troubling. Anyway Justin will be coming to get you soon so please be ready." The connection broke and I put the mirror back into my bag going upstairs to get dressed and pack for a few days.

"So you're leaving?" Startled I turned around to see Maka and the other girls in the door of my room. "Sadly yes I have a mission regarding a friend of mine that was injured; Justin Law and I are going to investigate. I am very sorry our day together must be cut short but duty calls." I said trying to get them out of my room so I could pack in peace. "Yeah, well do you want us to come along? I mean it has been a while and Patty and I really want to see you fight again." Liz said beaming at me. "Uh ask Lord Death it isn't my call girls." I said closing up my bag and walking toward the door. "Anyway Justin will be here soon so I got to go." I said pushing past them and into the hall. "And where do you think you girls are going?" We all turned around to see the guys leaning against the walls (trying to look cool) looking very uninterested. "I'm leaving for a mission so bye!" I said walking down the stair case everyone following in suit as I heard Justin's pull up to the house. "I'll be back soon maybe if I don't die…bye." I said as I walked out the door. "Hey." Was all Justin said as I strapped my things on the bike and got on. "So where are we going?" I asked as we started off. "The girl was attacked outside of Portland, and since then we have been getting disappearance cases in the area, that's most likely our target." He said as we road through the streets to the main road leading out of the city. "Let's get this over with." 'I will kill this bastard for you Mara.' I thought as we left Death city.

**Yayz it's done and I am a bad author making you guys wait I'm sorry but I've been in hibernation mode since summer started so sorry bout that. Any way hope you enjoyed this chapter and you all finally get to see what kind of weapon Kate is so Yay for that too. The next chapter will be up soon but there is some bad news. I am leaving for California the week of august seventh and won't be able to update probably but I will be writing so be ready for that and so yeah R&R please**


	7. This is not a chapter

Hey guys this is not a chapter and I am really sorry for this and for all the people that have been reading and have bared with my grammatical errors. :'( But I just don't know what to do with this story… this was my first FF and I really do love Kid but think I should have just used the characters already provided from the actual plot because I have no idea what to do next. I am really sorry for all of you that have read and followed the story but I don't think I can continue this, so this will be on hold for some time (like it hasn't already been 3 months). If anyone wants this story just pm me or something or if you have ideas the send them in because I have no idea anymore I am really sorry but I have other stories I will try to update more often but again writers block. So yeah… and I will have more stories coming out Sparklefaith ScramofTruth and I are all working on a collaboration story thing so that'll be coming out on our shared account I will also have a The Wallflower FF coming out when I finish with Silent Lotus and Finding a New Home so look out for those. Ans again I am really sorry but I just don't think I can continue this story. So bye and I am really happy that some people read and enjoyed this story, and again I am so sorry I know this happens a lot and It pisses me off when It happens to stories I like so if you want to send me pm's about how pissed you are go ahead, I feel really bad about this. Thank you again and please look out for my other stories.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai been a few days huh? Well here is chapter 7 and in a few chapters I will have a special mission for our favorite forgotten death scythe so yeah enjoy! So yeah i am going to continue this story because i can and i found new inspiration for it XDDDD YAY!**

**Kate POV:**

"This is so bother some, such a dull creature is in no need to be in existence any longer." I said as we got into the hotel.

"We are death scythe it is our duty to defeat such creatures for our malevolent lord." There he goes again…

"Lets get some rest Justin we have a long night…" I said laying in my bed in our was an awkward tension in the room, as we laid in our beds just waiting for the kishin to attack or for sleep to claim us.

"Kate what did you do to Lord Death to make him send you away?" Justin asked turning over so he could read my lips. I turned to him on my bed, giving him a sad smile.

"Justin, I really don't know. All I know is that Lord Death either found something out and thinks I'm a lecher for fallin in love with Kidd... you remember don't you? The day before you became a deathscythe..." I cut off not really wanting to continue as I remembered what Lord Death had said.

~Flashback bitchs~

We sat in class waiting for Sid when Spirit the last deathscythe came in. The whole room went dead silent as he scanned the room. 'Spirit never comes to classes unless Lord Death needed someone...' My thoughts trailed off as we made eye contact.

"Justin, Kate Lord Death would like to see you in the death room." Everyone stared at us as we walked out, low whispers lightly echoed off the walls. We made several turns until we came across the large red door, walking into the hall of guillotines to the platform in the center. There stood Lord Death looking into his mirror at a gruesome battle field. Dead bodies of humans lay across the ground as a witch with long purple hair a dark lavender dress and dragon ears and tail consumed them one by one. Next to her was a small girl that looked far to young to have witch powers if she was a witch at all, she watched the much older woman. Lord Death then turned to us, his mood you could tell was much darker than usual, as he stared at us. Out of respect we bowed and waited to be talked to.

"We'll hello it good to see you both here there are a few special tasks I have for you both. Since Justin you are very close to becoming a Deathscythe I would like you to defeat the witch you just saw she is known as the dragon fire witch Kalison she is currently in the Italy and will be for a time. I know this is sudden but I would hope you defeat her soon." Justin nodded as Lord Death turned to me, his aura seemed to get darker when he looked at me, pure hatred in his barely visible eyes.

"Kate... I would like you to leave the school." He said plainly as he again looked to his mirror. I stood in shock and stared at Lord Deaths turned figure.

"Lord Death there must be an explanation for this you can't just kick her out!" Justin tried but Lord Death held up one of his blocky hands.

"I know this seems unfair but I have recently gained some disturbing knowledge concerning her, I can't put the school or MY FAMILY in danger by keeping her around." He didn't turn just talk to us like it was nothing, I was frozen in place. I couldn't even comprehend that tears were streaming down my face or that Justin was hugging me and leading me out of the death room.

It was the next day that my best and really only friend became a Deathscythe and not to long after so did I. Even if I was no longer part of the school I worked outside killing a strong witch in the process. I was called back to the school to have my ceremony but I never showed... after that I heard Kidd enrolled in the academy and I got there in time to see him beat Soul and Black*star. I left once again unseen (unless you count Stein).

~End Flashback~

Then Justin did something unexpected, he walked over to my bedside and hugged me. Something he hadn't done since we were both students together. I hugged him back and fell asleep in his arms.

Kidds POV:

I walked to my father's mirror and locked onto the location of Kate and Justin. The mirror shifted till I saw them sleeping together. Kate's face streaked with tears. Seeing this just angered me, what did he think he was doing?! I should get down there right now and strangle him!

"Kidd what are you doing?" I heard my father say as he entered the death room. He came up next to me and sighed when he saw what I was looking at.

"Kidd I know you love her but please let her go for me and for her. But mostly for yourself." He said as he place a hand on my shoulder.

"I will never let her go and no matter how many times you send her away I WILL bring her back." I said as I looked at him pure anger in my eyes as he sighed again and looked away.

"Kidd there was a reason why I sent her away." He said collecting his barring and looking at me sadness in his eye holes.

"What reason every time I bring it up you give the same excuse well I won't take it anymore tell me WHY you had to send her away!" I said rasing my voice which I never did ever.

"She was a danger to you, to the school. Everyone. I had to make sure you didn't get hurt when the time came, I didn't realize however that you were so… attached to her. I truly am sorry." He's beating around the bush!

"You are just avoiding the question father." I said my irritation getting the better of me.

"Kidd she's a witch, not any witch either. She is the granddaughter of the great witch, better known as the witch with one eye. We don't know who her parents are but it was important that she was removed before her full powers were unlocked or before other witches sensed her near and reached out." He said as he looked at the mirror Justin and Kate still sleeping.

"Father I don't care about that no matter how far gone she is I will bring her back and I will make sure she never loses her way." I said as I walked out of the room. 'I can't believe I never sensed it before she's a witch… but that doesn't change a thing! I swore it didn't, but there is the possibility that she could get tainted by the madness wavelength… all witches do, does she not know?'

"Kate no matter where you go I will always bring you back." I said in a silent vow as I got outside and headed to the Gallows. Upon arrival I saw Liz and Patty asleep on the couch as a movie runs. Sighing I put a blanket over them and turn the movie off and then go upstairs to get ready for bed myself.

**So how was it i hope you all liked it i found it fun so yeah . I do not own soul eater wish it did but i don't lol okay bye!**


End file.
